Unnoticed
by kuroyuki051700
Summary: Feelings realized. Sacrifices made. What would be of the person who's in love with our dear tangerine? Mentions of NatsumexMikan


**DISCLAIMER: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice.**

_I didn't hope that someday you'll love me back… rather I only wish for your happiness_

I would always see you running towards _your_ Imai-san hoping for a hug, but you'd always be flung to the wall. I would secretly wince wanting to help you but I couldn't. _You'd always stand back up_ and that's what I admire about you….

But in the end is that the only thing that I feel about you… seeing you with Hyuuga-kun hurt me more than I would let on.

_But what is this unfamiliar feeling growing in my chest?_

It beats wildly when your smile is directed at me. It flutters when I hear your voice. It softens when I see you with Imai-san. And it clenches tightly when I see you with other guys and even when you are sad.

_Please don't make a face like that. _

As time passes by, I see you with Hyuuga-kun more and more. Everyone could feel the changes that happened to him. He is more open, charitable, and care-free; He is also less violent, stoic, cold, and was not easily angered. I could see both in your eyes, the adoration and love for each other, but both are oblivious to each other's feelings. I am happy for the changes that you made for the whole academy, but my feelings didn't change, it only intensified with each passing day.

_I didn't know what I should do._

I realized what these feelings were. I first thought that it was normal since we're friends but it wasn't. I couldn't sleep that one snowy night, so I decided to walk around. It must've been because of some twisted fate that I happened to pass by the Sakura tree, because I saw you under it arguing with _him._ I was about to step in but before I could do so, he quickly embraced you and kissed you in the lips. I froze and clenched my hands.

I didn't know what came inside but I was suddenly filled with anger, _that ugly unfamiliar feeling_, and that feeling I hadn't felt for someone in a long time, _Hate._

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight at me, as if looking at my very soul. I quickly fled and came upon my room. I locked the door and leaned against it, my head bowed down, and my hair covering my eyes.

I realize it now. The beautiful feeling when I see you smile, every time you speak, and talk to every person. That ugly feeling when I see you with guys, especially Hyuuga-kun. It was, is **_LOVE AND JEALOUSY._**

_How could I have been so blind as to see that I have loved you from the very start?_

I had an urge, wanting to be with you, hold you in my arms, laugh with you, protect you from anything that harms you; but I remembered the events earlier and realized the bitter truth, that I couldn't possibly win against Hyuuga-kun. You already love him and I couldn't possibly steal you away from him even if I wanted to.

Because… even if I love you, I know that it would only cause so much grief not only to you but also to Hyuuga-kun.

It was ironic; the day I found out that I love you and got my heart broken was snowing. My love for you is like snow, gently falling, piling up even higher. I only hope that one day, when the time comes, it would melt like the snow and that I could look at you not feeling the love I had for you and jealousy for Hyuuga-kun. And so tonight I cried for everything. After tonight, I would fake my feelings and look at you both, wishing for you to be happy.

**Please be happy Mikan because if you grow to be lonely, then all my **_**sacrifice**_**would be for nothing.**

_We all sacrifice things for the people we care for, whether small or big. We choose to do this not for the glory or fame, but because we love them._

**A/N: Good Luck on finding out who the person is and what sacrifice he/she(?) made. Open to all criticisms especially since I am an amateur and this is my first uploaded fanfic. You don't have to review, favorite, or follow even and I'm serious about this. I only uploaded this because of some weird compelling force. Make fun of me for all I care. Ja. And thank you TheInvertedOne for being my friend and inspiration on uploading this fanfic.**


End file.
